


Geneaology

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-20
Updated: 2002-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex talk trees. family trees.  Another part of the Peaceladen series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geneaology

## Geneaology

by JainieG

<http://www.mizjain.org/>

* * *

"Your parents must have been beautiful people, Clark," Lex murmured. The tip of his index finger slid slowly up and down the bridge of Clark's nose. 

The two of them lay in bed; Lex was sprawled on his back, while Clark lay atop him, the sheets in a tangle around them. The room smelled of sweat and lovemaking, faint notes of the detergent on the freshly washed sheets - which they'd taken great pleasure in sullying again - all of it coming together in a sweet, intoxicating aroma. 

"What makes you say that?" Clark asked, nose wrinkling slightly at the light, tickling touch, smiling down at his lover. 

"It's true, that's why I say it," he said. Lex's finger slipped down to trace the curve of Clark's bottom lip. "You have your mother's smile." 

"How do you --?" Clark began, puzzled, until he caught the look in Lex's eyes. 

Clark had told Lex that Martha and Jonathan Kent had adopted him at three. He'd also told him that neither he nor the Kents knew who Clark's birth parents were. Clark had silently promised himself that he would try not to lie to Lex, anymore: that he'd tell him what he could, what was safe, both for him to confide and for Lex to hear, and leave it at that. 

"And your hair... that's your dad's, I think," Lex's fingers slid through the shaggy black mane of Clark's hair, watching as the dark strands clung to his fingers. "With that little bit of curl to it..." 

"Yeah? What else?" A faint smile teased Clark's lips. 

It was just a game. He knew it and Lex knew it... but there was nothing wrong with make-believe, was there? At least, once in a while. He knew he wanted to be a reporter and, as Chloe had taken great pains to drill it into him, reporters were all about cold, hard facts. But another part of him was an astronomer, someone who could look up at the sky and fashion fantastical creatures out of the stars. 

Clark had spent hours in his fortress, doing just that - staring at the odd metal plate that had accompanied his... ship... and trying to make sense of the figures emblazoned there. Wondering where it - and, thus, he - had come from, wondering about his real parents and what they might have been like. Mom said that she thought that all adopted children - adopted _human_ children - probably felt that way; that everyone, adopted or not, wondered about where they came from, be it physically or otherwise. She said that it was normal. 

The one thing about him that he _did_ have in common with human kids... and it had to be that: a niggling feeling of rootlessness. 

"Hmm." Lex's brows furrowed thoughtfully as his fingertip stroked Clark's cheek. "These are definitely your mother's." He lifted his head from the pillow and pressed a kiss to Clark's chin. "That's your dad's." 

"I know I probably won't ever get to meet my real parents," Clark began softly, "but I do think about them sometimes. Like, what were they like? Did the guy who was my dad like astronomy, like me?" He felt a shiver trickle down his spine, eyes drooping closed for a moment, as Lex's hand continued its careful study of his face. "Did they... love me?" 

"Clark," Lex said, "you were all of, what, three years old, when you were adopted by the Kents?" Clark nodded. "I'm sure that they loved you. I don't know how anyone who knows you could get away with _not_ loving you." 

"But, if they loved me... then... why did they give me away?" He whispered, the words catching painfully in his throat. 

"I don't know," Lex said. His thumb slid back and forth over Clark's cheek in slow, even sweeps like a pendulum and it had the same quieting, almost hypnotic effect on him. 

Clark pressed his face into Lex's palm, eyes closed, quietly relishing the feel of that smooth skin against his own. It was, in its own purely simple way, reassuring... comforting. 

When Clark asked Lex something that he couldn't find an answer for, Lex wouldn't try to finesse it, smooth things over for him, the way he might do with a business associate. Lex wouldn't try to tell Clark what he thought he wanted to hear. It should have made Clark angry, should have frustrated him, he knew... but those feelings never seemed to come. Instead, Clark felt grateful... thankful that Lex felt comfortable enough with him, trusted him enough to be honest, even if all he _could_ say was 'I don't know.' 

The two of them were quiet for a long while. Then, Lex spoke. 

"Sometimes, I wish my father had put me up for adoption." 

Clark opened his eyes to find Lex gazing at him still, smiling ruefully. Shifting until they were face to face, Clark bowed his head and brushed a tender kiss to Lex's lips. 

"You're mine, now," he whispered earnestly as he slipped his arms around Lex, holding him close. He rubbed his cheek against Lex's, hands smoothing over the silken stretch of his naked back. "I won't give you away. I promise." 


End file.
